


Beautiful Ending

by swankysAssafrass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankysAssafrass/pseuds/swankysAssafrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has grown old. Dave is still an immortal god. Will their ending be beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything since my fanfiction days. That was like a year ago. Now here I am, with a new obsession and my latest OTP; Homestuck and DaveKat. 
> 
> Can’t. Get. Enough. Of these two. So I thought I’d contribute with my first davekat fic. Didn’t think sadstuck was the first thing I’d be writing but what the hell, I’m in a sadstuck mood lately. Have some sadstuck. Have I said sadstuck enough?

“You’re a fucking moron.”

“And why’s that Karkles?” You say, unfazed by his insult as you run your hands through his silver hair.

He’s silent for a minute as you continue to rub soothing circles on his scalp, and you hear the faint stirrings of a weak purr begin in his body.

“Why are you still even here? What impulse convinced your diseased thinkpan that out of everyone, _I_ was the one you wanted?”

You sigh. A deep, long sigh.

“We’ve been over this a million times man, I didn’t _choose_ anything. It just happened. I was like Alice, walking along, minding my own business and then _wham!_ fell right down the rabbit hole. Next thing I knew I was in another dimension gettin’ my mack on with none other than Karkat Vantas, the loudest asshole this side of the universe.”

In retaliation he reaches up and weakly smacks you on the side of the head and steals your sunglasses, putting them on his own face. You’re smiling when you look down at him wearing your shades, but within seconds you find the smile faltering.

Even with the shades hiding the ever present bags under his eyes, he looks tired. So. Damn. Tired. His upper body is leaning against you, and though you can tell he’s putting all his weight on you he’s still as light as a pillow. Grey, wrinkled hands are folded on his lap, and you can feel his raspy breaths shake his frame, as if breathing had become more of a chore than second nature.

“After all these years, you’re _still_ making shitty references that I don’t understand.” He shakes his head, soft white strands tickling the underside of your chin.

“You guys didn’t have Troll Alice in Wonderland? What kind of depraved culture-“

“Stop right there! I’m derailing this friggin’ train before we go off course.” He tries to sound angry, but it comes out as more tired and grumpy than anything. You shut up anyway. It’s hard to argue with him when he’s like this.

“I just want clarification on a few things…” he says softly, and you know from his tone that this is going to be a serious conversation. In his own way he’s warning you to drop the sarcasm and be serious too.

“Alright Kitkat, what do you need clarified?” You answer just as softly. He purrs a little when you use his favorite nickname.

“Why me?” he whispers. “Why would you choose me, knowing that we had so little time together?”

Your grip on him tightens. This was a conversation you knew was going to happen eventually. It was the elephant in the room- no, the fucking blue whale in the room you two had always ignored. You were so determined to keep him happy and content that you avoided the subject at all costs. Would kiss him into silence whenever he started to bring it up, annoy him with your cool-kid antics until he swore and stomped away. You wanted him and no one else, until the very end. Even if that end came too quickly. Much too quickly.

But now the time had come to acknowledge it. You could somehow _feel_ that this needed to be addressed, and Karkat wasn’t going to be pacified until it was.

“If you had chosen Jade or John you could have spent the rest of your immortal lives together. Waltzing through eternity without even having to _think_ about death. Hell even if you’d gotten with Terezi you would have had longer with her than me. With her teal blood she has sweeps on me.”

You can tell he’s close to tears at this point, can hear the raspiness in his voice getting worse.

“I don’t give a shit about any of that.” You interject, but he ignores you.

“It’s not like this fucking mutant blood isn’t bad enough, it has to cut my life shorter, like it wants to put me out of my misery.” The tears finally start flowing, pink and salty down his face. “But the thing is… I’m not miserable. I’m fucking happy.”

You grab his face in your hands, startlingly white and supple against his grey wrinkles. You remove your shades from his eyes and force him to look up at you. 

“It was YOU. I wanted YOU. Not Jade, not John, not Terezi. It will always be you. I need you.” A tear rolls down his cheek.

“I don’t want to leave you.”

You feel an unfamiliar wetness on your cheeks, and you cuddle his head to your chest as if it will ease the burning ache there.

“Shh shh it’s okay,” you try and reassure him, but it sounds more like you’re trying to reassure yourself. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re right here with me.”

“I’m tired Dave,” he sighs, more tears leaking from his closed eyes.

“I know you are. I know.” You say and start to pet his hair and rock him, panic beginning to swell in your chest. He looks up at you and sighs.

“You’re still so beautiful.”

The thought to make a clever remark doesn’t even occur to you. You’re too busy caressing his face and memorizing every line, every expression, the way his eyes shine with life. Then the eyes close, and he’s leaning on you once again.

“ _Thank you for choosing me anyway…”_

You think you’re sobbing aloud at this point, but you don’t care.

“Of course you moron. I love you!”

He chuckles weakly.

“ _Flushed for you too, idiot.”_

All you can do is hold him, and will time to slow around the both of you until he breathes out one last time, and doesn’t breathe in again.

You may have actually stopped time, you don’t remember. You only remember the feeling of him in your arms, and never wanting to let go. Your friend’s find you like this the next morning, clinging to him for dear life, as if you will die if you let go.

And for the first time you wish you _could_ die. So Karkat would never worry about leaving, because you’d be following right behind.

**Author's Note:**

> As the title suggests, I listened to the song “Beautiful Ending” by BarlowGirl when writing this.
> 
> Also not ashamed to admit I cried when writing this. Yup.


End file.
